Partitions
by Guujin Gurui
Summary: Set during the second partition of Poland. M for swearing in other languages, rapefic, general bad-ness. Russia/Lithuania. Nothing too graphic. Not sure if right genre.


**Author's note**

_Hello, hello! No, I'm not writing a Kuroshitsuji fanfic, this time it's Hetalia! Woo!__  
__Brief history lesson to understand what the hell is going on; _

_Anyway__... A about a half of Lithuania was taken over by Russia after the Second Partition of Poland. The other half was taken over by Poland, but Poland and Lithuania hang out, so I'm not including that in this fic. I don't think Austria fought in the Second partition, so I didn't include him either. I'M SORRY, RODDY, ILU. Also, by the end of it, I think Austria, Russia, Poland and Prussia had a part of Lithuania. Goddamn, he's like a freakin' bicycle (no offence to anybody from/living in Lithuania, I actually want to go there. And to Russia because the buildings are pretty)._

_**Warnings;**__ using of character names, rapefic (though nothing too graphic because I'm lazy), swearing in different languages, general bad things. I don't know, what do you people want from me? Also, it is most obviously Russia/Lithuania. Here we go!_

Toris groaned as he stumbled into his house. Gilbert, Feliks and Ivan were brutal to fight off, and the nation was quite injured from fighting the three of them, though that was the case for all the countries. At the current moment, however, Ivan was chasing the smaller nation. And Toris was most definitely scared of the much larger country. He rested for a moment, thinking he'd be safe in his own home, but he had no such relief as the Russian burst through the door.  
'Šikti!' Toris cried, too tired to run. He was certain Ivan would track him down anyway and there were limited places he could hide in his own house.  
'Не действовать так вульгарно, Торис,' the tall man said cheerily, and the Lithuanian backed away in fear, tripping up the staircase behind him. Ivan looked a little sadly at the younger man before him, 'why do you run? You are scared of me? Ah, but look at how you have twisted your ankle.' The Russian's eyes narrowed and Toris clutched at it, wincing in pain. He was already injured, and this injury only made it harder for him to try to escape from the tall man.

'I will have to take care of you now, da?' Ivan said, smiling all the while, and Toris's eyes widened even further, knowing full well the Russian's actual intentions.

'Šunsnukis,' he spat, though he was in no way capable of fighting the larger nation.

'Я говорила тебе не ругаться!' Ivan said sweetly, violently smacking the smaller country's face, and the Lithuanian could taste blood. He looked away from the Russian, expecting the other to hit him again. He did not expect to be pushed down roughly onto the stairs, or the tall man to be standing over him, practically beaming.  
'You're going to become one with me, Toris,' the Russian whispered, sounding almost like a child on Christmas morning. He gripped the smaller nation's cheeks and kissed him, not in any romantic way at all, more as a display of power over the younger, tasting the blood from the smaller nation's lip. Toris struggled against the Russian, but had nowhere to go; stuck between the stairs and the mad, larger nation. Even if he could escape the other's clutches, it would not be for very long, as he was already weak from fighting, and his sprained ankle would make climbing the stairs and running near impossible. The Lithuanian was terrified of what Ivan would do to him, and he began to shake.

'You're trembling. You are scared, da?' the tall nation practically ripped Toris's shirt off, and the younger cried out in shock and a little bit of pain as he was pressed back further into the stairs.

'Does it hurt? We shall move then,' Ivan picked the Lithuanian up, acting almost kind if it weren't for what he wanted to do to the smaller country. His heavy footsteps echoed as he walked up the stairs, Toris begging all the while for the Russian to stop and to let him go. He was dumped unceremoniously onto his own bed, and the younger scooted away as far as he could from the much taller nation.

'J-just stay there,' he said, backed up against the headboard of the bed, hugging his knees to his chest.  
'Become one with me, Toris,' Ivan said, sitting just in front of the shorter country, stroking his side softly. The Lithuanian let out a small whimper, not expecting Ivan's fingers to be so cold against his skin, and the Russian took this as a yes. Toris's eyes widened when Ivan leaned over him, seeming much taller than he normally did, and he gasped as his pants and briefs were violently removed from him, his already injured ankle being twisted at awkward angles as his pants were tugged off. The Lithuanian gave a small sob and hissed out 'šunsnukis,' again at the Russian.

'Don't be like that,' Ivan smiled pleasantly as he forced Toris onto his stomach, and the younger squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think about what would come next. He didn't expect such immense pain, however, and screamed as the larger nation forced himself inside of the Lithuanian. Toris was certain he felt his insides rip to make way for the Russian, and he sobbed. Ivan would make sure to make it as long, slow, and painful as possible.

The larger nation had been gone for some time, but the Lithuanian still shook and sobbed none the less. The smell of the bloodied sheets and sex was making him feel ill, and he dry retched because of it, making him feel even worse than he did before. Toris wished he'd simply allied himself with the Russian instead of trying to fight. He couldn't even walk to the bathroom to try and clean himself up. He hoped the man would be back in a better mood so he could try and get some help. Help, however, was hard to barter from a madman.

**P.S.  
**_Poor Toris. I love him, really. I'm afraid they were both a little OOC. u.u Basically this is my understanding of both of their personalities; Lithuania = timid. Russia = scary.  
Just so's you know;  
Šikti means shit and šunsnukis is a very colourful and vulgar Lithuanian word that means bastard amongst other things…  
__**Edit**  
Не действовать так вульгарно, Торис=Don't be so vulgar, Toris  
Я говорила тебе не ругаться=I told you not to swear  
Thanks for the correction, Vinnie-sama!_


End file.
